


Under The Table

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [5]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exposure, Hand Jobs, In Public, Incest, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD and Drew get a little frisky with Jonathan at dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> for my kink series: e is for exposure/exhibitionism  
> also jd needs more love. he's cute and sassy.

Jonathan is a little surprised at how close his brothers sit next to him at the table since he ends up in the middle, but he doesn’t comment because it’s a bench seat that does only wrap around the one side of the table. The waitress comes around and takes their order for drinks and smiles at them before heading off again to let them look at their menus. 

He doesn’t find it weird when Drew’s hand lands on his knee a few moments later. He flips through his menu, trying to figure out what he wants to eat, when JD’s hand lands on his other thigh. He pauses for a moment, staring down at his menu, wondering exactly what they’re doing. He gets his answer a few seconds later when Drew’s hand slides up his leg, slipping dangerously close to his crotch. 

JD’s hand moves up to his inner thigh, rubbing small circles with his fingertips. Jonathan shifts in his chair, subtly trying to make them stop touching him. The movement only serves to get Drew’s hand on his crotch and he inhales sharply, face flushing as Drew squeezes gently.

JD’s hand joins Drew’s and their fingers slide over his growing erection and Jonathan keeps his eyes fixed on the menu in front of him, biting his bottom lip. He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Drew’s wrist and pulls his hand away, dropping it back into Drew’s lap and then does the same thing to JD. 

He waits a few moments, not daring to look over at either of his brothers, and then relaxes when their hands don’t slip over to him again. The waitress comes back with their drinks and asks if they’re ready to order. JD grins and asks for a few more minutes and Jonathan watches as the waitress smiles back, utterly charmed by his older brother.

He flinches when a hand covers his crotch again, gripping him a little more insistently this time. He hardens even more under the touch, knuckles white from the pressure of him holding his menu. He tips it up closer to his face under the guise of reading it, so it blocks his blush from prying eyes. He can practically feel how smug his brothers are when the first hand leaves him and is replaced almost immediately with another one from the other side. JD folds his menu down one handed as his other hand creeps up to Jonathan’s belt buckle.

Jonathan grips JD’s wrist under the table, glaring at him. “What are you doing?” 

JD twists his hand out of Jonathan’s grip. “Just enjoy. If you’re quiet and not obvious about it, we won’t get caught.”

“We won’t get caught because you’re not doing this.” Jonathan hisses, trying to block JD’s fingers from undoing his belt buckle.

“Hey. Calm down. If you’re really not into this, we won’t do it. We just think this could be a bit more exciting. Spice things up.” Drew says from Jonathan’s right.

“What if we get caught?” Jonathan asks after a beat of silence, JD’s fingers still resting on his belt buckle.

“We won’t. Not if you’re a good boy.” Drew smirks, gaze flicking to JD, who grins wickedly at him.

Jonathan shivers, but he lets go of JD’s hand slowly, allowing him to undo it, the button, and the zipper and slip his hand inside. He slides his fingers into Jonathan’s boxer-briefs and Jonathan tenses, gaze focused on his menu as Drew’s hand settles on his thigh again. 

The waitress comes back around and takes their orders. Jonathan barely manages to choke his order out as JD keeps rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock. The waitress, Sammi, gives him a concerned look, but Drew distracts her with a question about his chicken and she turns to focus on him. 

Without the benefit of the menu to hide behind, Jonathan picks up his glass of iced tea and takes a drink of it, swallowing hard as Drew’s fingers creep into his open pants and wrap around his shaft while JD continues to tease the head of his cock. JD gently pulls Jonathan’s cock out of his underwear and pants, exposing him to the cool air of the restaurant and making him shiver. If anyone leans too far over their table and looks down at Jonathan’s lap, they’d see everything. It sends a thrill of pleasure down Jonathan’s spine.

Drew leans around Jonathan to look at JD. “What do you say we get him off before the food comes out? Or do you wanna keep this up all through dinner?”

JD ignores Jonathan’s indignant sputter. “As much as I’d like to keep this up, I think we should put him out of his misery.”

“He’s not miserable. He’s getting a handjob.” Drew clucks his tongue.

JD smears more precome down Jonathan’s cock. “This is true.”

“How about this: he comes before the food gets here, I’ll pay for dinner. He comes after the food gets here, you pay for dinner.” Drew wagers.

“No stopping his orgasm.” JD smirks, dragging his thumb down Jonathan’s cock.

“Fine. He comes whenever he comes.” Drew nods.

“Sounds like a deal.” JD lets his fingers slide over Drew’s.

“You two are such jerks.” Jonathan mutters between clenched teeth.

JD presses a sloppy, wet kiss to his cheek. “But you love us!”

Sammi comes by and gives them refills and asks if they need anything. They’re all smiles and charm, even if Jonathan’s is a little tense around the edges. When she leaves, Jonathan sighs and squirms, rocking his hips up into their hands with tiny jerks. JD and Drew lace their fingers together and stroke him harder, with just the right amount of pressure and speed. 

Jonathan is biting down on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he struggles not to moan. He always likes giving loud, vocal approval whenever his partners are doing something he likes, so he’s having a hard time being quiet and trying to manage his facial expression into something that doesn’t make him look stupid with pleasure or like he’s about to have an orgasm while sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant. 

He takes short, shallow breaths, hands clutching at the edge of the table as he stares down at the white tablecloth. He’s trying so hard to hold back his orgasm, but JD and Drew are merciless, pulling out all the stops and tricks they know from gentle fingers smoothing over the head of his cock to a firm squeeze along his shaft and he hunches over a bit more, eyes closing as he pushes up into their hands as best he can.

Drew is quick to drop his cloth napkin over Jonathan’s cock as he comes, not letting him get any on his black slacks. Jonathan lets out a quiet, breathy moan, eyes shut, teeth buried in his bottom lip. JD and Drew watch him come, feeling the slick heat on their fingers. Drew moves first, wiping his hands clean on the napkin he has over Jonathan before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out some hand wipes for him and JD. They clean up quickly, tucking Jonathan back into his pants and letting him straighten out his clothing. JD wraps the dirty napkin in another napkin and tucks it away in his pocket.

A few seconds later, their meals arrive and Sammi quickly serves them and makes sure everything is done the way they want and then smiles, heading off to check on her other tables. 

JD leans over Jonathan and grins at Drew. “Dinner’s on you.”


End file.
